Prank War
by Who really Knows
Summary: Sasuke, entering a new school, changes his appearance hoping to be able to focus on school for a change instead of dodging rabid fan-girls. However, he finds himself distracted by an annoying blonde, with an obnoxious attitude. Will these two let their pride, and their disregard for others, get the best of them? SASUNARU, no Sakura bashing though it will be missed! summaries suck!
1. Chapter 1

**hey! I'm back! Alright, I know I said I would give you guys a vote, but to bad, because I just happened to get more inspiration than for this one than anything else, and there is bond to be at least 1 error in it BECAUSE FOR FREAKING HELL I CANT FREAKING GET IT RIGHT WHEN I GO BACK AND READ IT! this is kind of an introductory chapter...like every first chapter of the world...this one also reminds me of NOT SO DIFFERENT, but with personality changes and a different set up...a bit...I find Not So Different difficult to write, even if my chapter have improved and my plot is completed...ANYWAY ONE WITH THE STORY **

**Chapter One: Best Prank Ever**

Naruto POV

"You can't be serious."

Rolling my eyes, I continued to staple the fliers to the notice board. The hallway was empty since classes were over, and everyone else had clubs or too much going on to bother with loitering around like us. "Come on Shikamaru! Can't you live a little?!"

"I don't see what could go wrong here." Commented my other fa…larger friend, Choji, who was munching on chips and admiring my glorious work. "If anything happens he's the one who's going to get in trouble for it not us."

Ah, well gee thanks Choji; you're such a good friend. Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the board itself, "What do you mean he's the only one who will get in trouble? We always get dragged into his punishments wither we do anything bad or not! Because people just automatically assume that we all had something to do with the missing staplers, the frogs in the cafeteria, and whatever the hell all that was with the chalk! Then they go and call my mother without even knowing for sure! Make a big deal about it, then its_ Shikamaru_ this and _Shikamaru_ that, and its unbearable!"

"But how could we not do something with this?! This stuff is juicy! Look, this one has Asuma and that one teacher…..what's her name? Kanicha? Kerime? Kanga?" I shook my head, handing the flier to Shikamaru, "Never mind! Just look at it!"

I watched his expression change from concerned to shock in seconds, "Is this real or Photo-shopped?"

"Real!" I replied, leaning in, taking the paper out of his hands and shaking the paper around, "Come on! Come on! Support me here! If you're going to get in trouble for it anyway, you may as well participate!"

Sighing again, Shikamaru leaned his head against the bulletin board, "Why do I let you drag me into things? Am I stupid or something?"

"What are you getting dragged into?" Shikamaru's eyes widened, the noise of Choji munching ceased, I was the only one who dared to move. Turning my head, I laughed nervously and addressed the speaker. The teacher pushed his way forward to look at the board, his eyes narrowing with every flier attached to the board.

"Uhh…well you see Iruka…"I didn't get an explanation; he simply ripped off the fliers, carrying them and glaring at us.

"Follow." Was all he said, apparently to mad for words at the pictures of him and that advanced English teacher Kakashi sharing a hot-tub at a local hotel…yeah…I'm pretty sure that's it. We all followed, Shikamaru didn't hesitate to kick me in the back of my knee though causing me to limp.

Well...I guess I kind of deserve it.

"See, I told you this would happen." Shikamaru commented as he plopped down in his office chair as we were all instructed to wait for our punishment to be decided. He stretched out in his chair, yawing and preparing to nap. "Please don't wake me up when my nightmares begin. Today is a Friday, so Mom isn't going to have anytime to cool off before chewing me up and spitting me out."

I ignored him, looking around the office at the board looking assistant reading a book about plants; she seemed to be a little annoyed at photosynthesis at the moment. The front door swung open, instantly drawing our bored minds to the noise, and in stepped a confused looking Kiba Inuzuka. "What have you guys dragged me into now?"

"See, this is what I was talking about Naruto. You do something and drag the rest of us down with you." Shikamaru commented from my side, I groaned as Kiba took a seat next to Choji.

"So this time it's Naruto. You better pray they don't call home, otherwise I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Kiba threatened, grabbing a nearby pamphlet and reading it with interest, "Did you guys know that we have an honor club here?"

"No, seriously?" I asked, reaching over and snatching the pamphlet from Kiba who growled at me. "I thought going to this school was an honor thing in itself! So there is an honor thing within an honor thing."

"It's an honor club, why are you calling it a thing?" Shikamaru commented as Choji took a look next.

I glared at him, "Your awfully talkative today, you know that? I can call it whatever I want to call it! Everything is a thing, so why not call it a thing, huh?"

"She's ready for you now." Interrupted the receptionist lady, gesturing toward the door, we all looked at each other.

"You go first Naruto." Shikamaru commented, Choji and Kiba nodding in agreement behind him.

"That's right; all of this was your fault, so you go first…." Kiba commented as well, they all continued to stare at me until I finally stood up and, while sticking my tongue out at them, walked toward the office door of our principle Tsunade.

"You guys suck." I said to them, my final words before entering hell. A book flew at my head, which I must say I dogged with a mighty skill; something I swear comes from being so clumsy.

"Do you think you can get away with anything?! Do you have no consideration for others?!" She screamed, pounding a fist on her desk as I took a seat in the chair of shame. "Naruto, I can't continue to protect you if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air, "I didn't mean to offend anyone!"

She shook her head at me, "You just don't get it kid, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Do you really have to do anything?" I said in a quiet voice, making myself appear smaller in my chair. She examined me closely, is she considering it? There is no way right? She wouldn't actually….

"Detention, Naruto. For the rest of the year."

* * *

Sasuke POV

I've only been here for about ten minutes and I'm already regretting the decision to come. The first thing that I had to see while walking on campus is some guy running around with papers stapled to his shirt screaming about how he's late to class.

Well I guess every school has its share of weird.

Here at Academy of the Honored Gifted, I guess there is no exception for that despite its plain name. It's just like every school in the universe just with….special people. But this time I'm going to be experiencing something far more different than I ever have. At school, girls have always swooned around me, guys have always been too busy glaring to approach me, and the scores of my tests have always attracted almost unhealthy attention from teachers. After discovering that the root of all these troubles was my looks alone, I decided to do the last thing I ever thought I would do in order to focus on success alone.

I changed the way I look.

I let my hair grow out to my ears, never combed it, put on thick dark glasses, wore baggier and sometimes dirty clothing, and I only brushed my teeth every other day. I tried to make acne appear on my skin, but I could barely stand brushing my teeth every other day to allow that to happen. Therefore, I came to the conclusion that all of these things might aid me in my goals for school.

I found my way to first period alright; everything seemed to be going perfectly until the same guy who I saw running around on the grounds stumbled in crashing into my desk as he rounded the corner of the rows causing my papers to go flying on the floor. Annoyed, I glared at him he paused, seeming to be amused by my glare.

"Wow, who is the four-eyes?" he asked the crowd, which simply replied "new kid". Four-eyes…who the hell is he to start calling me four-eyes? I slammed my hands on the desk, sending my chair flying back with the force at which I stood. He seemed shocked at my response; I bet he didn't realize that I wouldn't let shit like that slide.

"Who the hell are you calling four-eyes? Maybe you should take a look at your own appearance." I retorted, stepping forward and straightening out to my full height. "Do you always dress like an idiot? Should I make that your name and start calling you idiot?"

"Wha-what?!" The blonde boy screamed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and you better fucking use it! What the hell is your problem! Are you sensitive or something?!"

"No, I'm just normal." I replied, taking my seat and picking up my papers.

"Really, you don't look normal to me." Naruto grumbled, making his way to his seat. I was about to reply, when the teacher rushed in drawing my attention. What am I doing? I don't have time to play around with this idiotic person; I have to focus on more important things.

"There Kiba, your vengeance caused me to fight with the new kid!" Naruto's voice rang in my ear, already distracting me from the first words of the teacher.

I barely made it through the lesson, no matter how hard I tried to focus on the teacher I heard every word he whispered behind me. It was agonizing, my ears wanted to bleed and my mouth wanted to scream by the end of the lesson.

This is torture.

My mind has been tortured on the very first day. Feeling tired, I managed to make it through the rest of the school day while trying to avoid that kid. He must not have learned anything at all; the way he chatted with everyone in the back casually seemed to be very annoying and careless. What's a kid like that doing here of all places?

Looking forward to resting, I made my way toward the dorms, which were built like small apartment complexes with two bedrooms each, a bathroom, tiny kitchen where we were not authorized to cook anything but we are free to use the fridge, and a tiny living room area. I think the only reason we have these is because this land was once going to be used for apartments, obviously, but the guy died and the people who got the land next decided "hey, why not make a school instead" and here we are.

That story sounds completely ridiculous but it's the only one I've ever heard.

1106 was my apartment number, typical but at least it wasn't higher than the second flight of stairs. I reached my destination, about to put in the key before someone bumped into me, sending my flying into the door. "Sorry I…."

We both stared at each other; I glared trying to bite my tongue, "What the hell is a matter with you? Don't you ever watch where you're going?" Before you ask, that was me…biting my tongue.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back from the ground, climbing to his feet. Suddenly, as his eyes wandered around for a second, he froze, pointing with a shocked expression at the door, "is that….your room?"

I looked back at the blaring numbers of 1106, and turned to face him once again…."No way…."

"We can't be…" he said, and then we both echoed together,

"Roommates."

* * *

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~! Alright so this is chapter two, so far it looks like this is going to be about 10 chapters. PLEASE REVIEW~! **

**Chapter 2: What The Hell**

Naruto POV

If life pulled pranks, this would fit the bill. Ha-ha life! This was so funny, now please God just end it all. I don't understand how this could possibly happen, Kiba has been my roommate since the first day of school, which granted was just a month ago, but still.

Did he switch his room without telling me?

"You guys, I'm going to die." I commented, sitting with the group to eat breakfast.

"How soon?" Choji asked.

"Can I have your bed?" Shikamaru asked, not surprising, he always comments on my bed because it's special and very, very comfortable and every time he visits I find him sleeping on it.

"What the hell for?" Kiba commented, though I'm pretty sure he already knew.

"My new roommate is the new kid, and he's crazy as hell!" I complained, "You know what he did yesterday? The very first thing? He re-arranged everything, and he threw out my favorite things! "

"Like what?" Kiba asked, shrugging his shoulders, "I wasn't even aware that you cared about any of that crap, considering you treat it like crap."

I sighed, "Fine! I'm just complaining to complain! Why did you move out without telling me?'

"I made the decision after whatever the hell that was with all the chalk." Kiba commented, scooping up cereal and shoving it into his mouth.

Shikamaru nodded, "That's what I said, what the hell was up with that anyway?"

"I don't know what the hell was up." Kiba said, "I guess it's just one of those things where you have to say what the hell and move on. Anyway, I moved because I figured being less associated with you might keep me out of the dog house don't laugh, I will kill you. "

I held back my laughter, fighting back early memories of Kiba dressed as a puppy for Halloween…early memories meaning last year. "I can't help it, you were just so adorable."

"Yeah well there is no way your ever coming near my adorable ass, so gaze while you can." He commented,, pointing his spoon at me, "so are you going to eat or what? Don't make this new kid an obsession, again."

"You can't say again, because this is a new new-kid, not Lee." Thought I will admit, it's true, I tend to become heavily involved with other people easily. Usually my friends have to pull me out of the fire.

But I don't know, it kind of sounds...fun.

*later that day*

I opened the door cautiously; my roommate was busy in the cafeteria eating lunch like everyone else leaving his door unguarded around me without having any clue of just how much of a bad idea this was when rooming with me. It took Kiba just a few days before he found a way to keep me out, but this kid would be much easier to victimize.

I noticed a small charging phone sitting on his desk next to his laptop, I picked up the phone. Now what can I do with this? Oh! I could try that one_ idea_ out. It just might work, and since I have a class with Sasuke later I might be able to spice up the idea as well.

I've always wondered how our school could be so cut throat, they never listen to the students and honestly that just makes it easier to mess with the students. What better welcome present then to show the new kid how it works around here?

Taking his number and inserting it into my phone, and shoving the device in my pocket, I exited the room being sure to leave nothing behind and made my way to the next class where I would carry out the best plan of my life.

Well not really, but that's an exaggeration for effect so I'm allowed to use it.

The first step was finding a seat next to the bastard; it was science so they had us sitting at those stupid long tables with the dirty black tops, not to mention the fact that he's glaring at me with such intensity that I'm starting to wonder if he has something against me. One with the next step: waiting for class to start and for him to look away. Alright that really wasn't hard, and right now all of this is sounding completely boring, but you have to give me some credit at least for trying to draw things out.

Third step! Slip Sasuke's phone into his own pockets, this part sounds like it would be difficult but it actually was surprisingly easy. He really seems to get into note taking; I don't understand what could be so interesting about what-ever-the-hell was going on with laws of motion.

Preparing for the next step, I pulled out my phone and prepared myself. I searched my contact list for Sasuke, preparing my body position before hitting the call button. Sasuke jumped at the sound of phone going off in his pocket, the whole class watched, and the teacher, Anko, approached.

"I need you to put that way." She stated, I took the opportunity to quickly lean my leg forward and stop on Sasuke's leg under the table, and the distracted new kid erupted with rage.

"Fuck OFF!" he yelled, his eyes and the teachers widening as he realized his position. For seemingly no reason, he had just yelled at a teacher to fuck off…..his eyes wondered over to me, and I smiled with glee trying not to laugh.

His glare held the whole time he was dragged to hell.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Detention…I just got detention. Would they call home? What would happen then? I didn't do anything wrong, and nobody believes me but yet I still have to be punished for it! Stomping my way towards the detention room, which was really a small room adjacent to the library, I thought about how to get Naruto back. There were questions unanswered.

Why would he do that?

How did he get my number?

Did he know for certain I would get in trouble for it?

Well in reality I already had all the answers. He did it because he is a jerk, he probably got it from my room because he's the snooping type, and of course he fucking knew I would be in trouble for it! That smile when I was being carried away, it was like he got away with murder! Well the world just doesn't work that way Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to get you back.

The closer I came to the room, the louder voices grew, it sounded like chaos.

Slamming the door open I was greeted with the scene of people throwing around paper balls at one another, in the center of it all was Naruto, who noticed me right away. "Well look who's here!" he announced, approaching me, everyone paused to say hi and I wondered just what the hell I've been dragged into.

"Welcome Sasuke." He said walking up to me reaching out his hand, I glared at it slapping it away.

"I declare a war, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**I thought Sasuke's end was a little short in this chapter, so I'll let him have more time in the future don't worry. This fanfiction is on the more simple side of my writing and I find it refreshing to write~! PLEASE REVIEW~! and in the future chapters will get bigger the more the story progresses. I just enjoy the shortness while it lasts...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO DID YOU GUYS KNOW IM NOT DEAD~! I didnt, anyway here you guys go. Chapter three~! I know I said SasGay was going to have more of a voice this time, but my hands just were not doing it. They wanted to type about naruto :( So maybe next chapter...PLZ REVIEW, IM A DOG WHO NEEDS LOTS OF ATTENTION AND PETTING~!**

**Chapter Three: Orange**

Naruto POV

"A war?" I replied he huffed at me; the room went still in anticipation for explanation. "Sounds a little weird, I think that would be fun! Explain it."

"A war…with tricks. Since the second I got here, you've been up my ass with ridiculous, outrageous… behavior!" He yelled, his glasses nearly slipping off of his face before he reached up and shoved them back on again. I don't really know what he means about being up his ass, other than the phone trick I haven't done anything to him intentionally. However, a prank war…..that sounds exciting! "The first one to crack wins!"

"So in other words, a prank war? " I clarified; will he be able to keep up with me? "So the only way we can retaliate if through pranks. Fine."

I stuck out my hand, he glared at it distrusting already.

"Deal. Let's start a war." He eyed my palm, before cautiously reaching his hand out to meet him, his eyes were hidden by the reflective lens of his glasses but underneath them I could almost feel a bubbling rage burning to erupt. I found it oddly attractive, even though he was anything but with his weird clothes, funky hair, and thick face covering glasses. Was he trying to make some kind of fashion statement or something?

Ditching detention, I headed back to the dorm. It's not like Sasuke knew I had detention for the rest of the year, for all he knew I could have just been in the room for shits and giggles. It might be even better if he thought I was in there just to laugh at him, hopefully the guys won't be assholes and break my cover.

I could take this opportunity to get another strike in on Sasuke, but why do that when I can make him sweat for no reason. I decided just to focus on securing my own room for now.

I hurried to my room, taking every possible thing he could ever use against me personally and hiding it around the room. A journal in the air vent here, another journal in the cooler there, my phone double triple locked with passcodes selected at random, secretive tools packed and to be carried to my gym locker, the key to my safe of sacred items tied around my neck in a lose necklace. I will have to get locks installed so that I could get in and out of my own room from the inside and outside. It was all looking good, and as I took a look around my bare room I was satisfied with my work.

If only I noticed my most recent orange journal sitting right in front of my desk, the one thing I should have been more concerned with than anything else.

It would have spared me the worst of secrets.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Should I feel guilty for seeking revenge on another person without mercy?

A person who has no respect, someone who has the audacity to go through my things without mercy, steal my private information and use it for the purposes of being a jackass towards me.

That person absolutely must suffer, so the answer is obviously no. No, I shouldn't.

Nothing killed me more than the moment I shook his hand, I already thought it was ridiculous to proclaim war in such a stupid way. But if I'm going to beat him down, humiliate him, unleash my vindictive characteristics at full force; I have to beat him at his own game.

I sat through detention without participating in any of the crazy events taking place, though they tried to draw me in. They being Naruto's friends, the fat kid and the one wearing what I think is, triangle make-up. How do you make friends with people like that?

Being and asshole must really help. There's nothing like distancing yourself from others that leaves you desperate for any kind of companionship you can get.

By the time detention was over, Naruto had returned wearing a mischievous face. I listened in on his conversation.

"I know you just declared war and all, but how about coming to hang out with us for a little bit?" The triangle make-up kid asked Naruto.

"Sure Kiba." Naruto replied, giving me the kids name, he peered at me over Kiba's shoulder, "I don't have anything to worry about, this war is about to turn into a battle."

Could have taken advantage of my time in detention to break into my room again? I have to remember to lock my door when I get a chance; maybe I can get one that lets me lock from the outside. I rushed out of the building, heading for my room.

It's not like I didn't suspect it, I obviously did, but for some reason I really didn't think he would really do anything this soon.

Slamming my bedroom door open, everything looked the same, nothing had been touched. No way, he was just messing with me.

I walked toward his bedroom, opening the unlocked door with care. The room looked clear and even clean. So that's what he was really doing when I was in detention, something caught my eye that was sitting on the desk. An orange notebook, I opened to the first page, a date was the only thing decorating the top, I scanned the contents of the first sentence, focusing on words like "today" and "I think", all the pages were the same as I flipped through. This is a journal.

Who the hell keeps a journal these days; I thought that's what the internet was for?

Being updated in technology, I have both a digital camera and a computer in my possession. So why not use them? I took the journal, making sure to take readable pictures of every page. At times like these I wonder if buying a scanner would be worth it, though I don't know that I could use it for something like this?

Never mind, as long as it's readable its fine.

The school has this neat, wonderful chat system that allows communication to happen between everyone without giving out personal information on our accounts on the school website. As long as you have an account, you have access.

Taking advantage of that fact, I created my own chat room, and pasted the pictures of the journal one by one in a grueling process, closed my laptop, and waited.

It was a long process, but well worth it, though I didn't bother to read anything from the pages. I didn't have time. But I guess I can overhear a conversation or two about it later and maybe someone will let me know its contents.

As long as he is humiliated that's all that counts.

Naruto came in a few hours later, I was sitting in the living room area watching a movie and for some unthinkable reason he came over and plopped down on the coach beside me.

"Hey Sasuke." He said, I didn't reply as I turned up the volume of the TV. "So no talking? Even people in war communicate you know? It's not exactly forbidden by the rules."

It's forbidden by the entirety of my being. Based on that I didn't answer; I just continued to turn up the volume of the TV. Can't he tell I'm busy throwing myself into the world of some random war movie I found in the bottom of the entertainment center?

He sighed, sinking into the couch more before deciding just to stare at me, though the silence didn't last. "So I heard that you went to public school before now, how does it feel now that you're here in this crazy world of our private academy."

I grunted at him, deciding that a noise might satisfy him and make him leave me alone. On the screen two men were crying, one was dying and the other making some random promise in the heat of the moment which in reality would probably never be kept in its entirety. But this was a movie so at one point I guess I'm going to have to watch the living guy share the dying guys last moments with his long lost love from his hometown of some random country area, because for some reason, which appears to be no apparent reason, they are always from a country area

"Do you like this movie? My uncle gave it to me, well he's not really my uncle...but he's like an uncle. A dirty old grandpa uncle. Anyway, I never really watched it much." He flipped open his phone and started texting, I hoped that he might leave me alone but apparently not. "You still haven't answered my question you know?"

I don't want to, you know? I glared at him, hoping he would get the point but he just stared at me again. What is this? Some kind of stupid power game? It wasn't a prank, obviously, and so far that's the only stupid thing I plan on participating in is the damn prank war I started. Unless this is part of a prank he's trying to do? But I can't imagine him using the information of my opinion of a movie for a humiliating act that everyone to laugh at.

"Come on Sasuke, it's not that hard. Just unhinge your jaw the same way you do when you imagine you're a snake swallowing me whole and devouring me." That's it, I don't even know what the hell he's talking about anymore. I stood up, walking down the hall and into my room, swinging the door behind me with a bang. I could hear him laughing in the living room, at what? At me or something stupid?

Deciding to ignore it I moved on to sleep in my room, what gives Naruto the idea that I want to sit around and chat with him under any circumstances?

Well, it doesn't matter; tomorrow he won't be so willing to chat.

* * *

Naruto POV

What's everyone looking at?

All day people have been staring at me. I checked my face before I left, but Sasuke didn't do anything to it in my sleep. I felt my back; clear. So then if it's none of that…does that mean it's something else?

Suddenly someone grabbed my backpack, dragging me in the opposite direction from where I was facing. Considering that I'm short I found the whole situation highly annoying, "What the hell?!"

"Shut-up!" the voice said, what was Kiba doing? He continued to drag me before turning me around and shoving me in a closet.

"Wha-what's going on?!" I yelled at the closed door, pounding on its surface.

"Just calm down." Shikamaru's voice instructed I turned around; he was leaning against the wall of the closet looking serious and bored as usual.

"Why the hell have you dragged me over here like this? Are you a mob boss or something?! Is this what you do?" Shikamaru glared, he doesn't like it when I talk about his family history like that.

"Do you have any idea what's going on right now! Your journal has been published!" Shikamaru exclaimed, shaking my shoulders before lowering his voice to its normal tone, "The orange one…"

"The…the orange one? But then that means…." I nearly collapsed but Shikamaru held my arms firmly, someone knocked on the closet door but I could hear Kiba's voice telling them to move on. A faithful dog on guard. "My biggest secret is out then? That secret…?"

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed, "How could you be so careless! I thought you said you took care of everything….oh well that's not the important thing right now. Don't lose your temper when you see Sasuke, if you do that then you'll lose and this war is pretty much your only real chance to get back at him."

"What do you mean, it's just a stupid game?!" I yelled, he shushed me, talking in a quiet voice to ease my nerves. For someone who avoids his own emotion, he's absolutely perfect at handling other people's feelings.

"Not to Sasuke, to Sasuke this is his way of dominating you. Winning is obviously important, you can tell just from the way he acts in class. If you really want to crush him you have to win this stupid game." So this game is the equivalent of my secret to Sasuke; I get it know.

I pushed Shikamaru away and opened the door of the closet. Sakura, a friend who I haven't seen around in a while, and Kiba were standing outside glaring away gawking bystanders and faithfully protecting my dignity, or at least what was left of it anyway.

I've been found out; they all know now just exactly what I am.

I felt a pair of eyes on me from the other end of the hall; it was Sasuke smiling smugly at me. I bit my lip trying to keep my cool; my hands were shaking so I grasped my shirt to steady them. You bastard, do you know what you just did to me? I don't know if you do or not, but if you really don't…

Well, I'll make sure you'll know soon enough.

* * *

**REVIEW~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Random Feelings?**

Sasuke POV

I don't quite understand.

I had him shaking in his boots, grinding a scream into the white of his teeth, pulling apart the seams of his shirt with panic. However, now he seems completely unaffected. He pulls apart the whispers of his journal by openly chatting with people about its contents. Rumors only flooded for an hour before they died down, leaving me with nothing but more stupid thoughts for my next plot. There isn't anything I can do at the moment that is any worse than I have already done; that's a problem considering I need him to scream with anger.

The worst part about it all is probably the issue that he doesn't treat me any differently; he is as friendly as ever. Asking me annoying questions, bringing my food on a whim, and honoring my requests about cleaning and chores; these are all actions I expected to wither away. I wanted them to wither away, I wanted my fucking victory.

And it hasn't come.

Naruto seemed to glow in my displeasure. It's something expected but still freaking infuriating.

"Sasuke, do you want some more tomato soup? It's really getting cold lately." I eyed his hands holding the bowl out to me; he probably did something to it. He hasn't retaliated since the incident with the journal.

I didn't reply, I simply stood up and walked out of the cafeteria area. I have research for a paper to do anyway; there isn't any time to be wasted on him that will interfere with my grades. Rushing into the library, I found myself colliding with a person walking out of the door before I could stop myself.

"Doesn't anybody in this place ever watch where they're going?" a familiar voice complained, my head rushed up, confirming my thoughts. "Sasuke?"

"Neji?"

* * *

Naruto POV

"Will you guys shut up! I can't hear anything on the phone!" Kiba screamed, throwing pillows at me and Choji; we were goofing around on the floor with a card game while Kiba hogged his bed and Shikamaru snoozed away in an armchair placed purely for his visits. Kiba's roommate banged on the wall from his bedroom, "You shut the hell up Kankuro before I come in there and torch your precious doll collection!"

"Come in here and try it! I will tear you to pieces!" Kankuro replied through the wall, I stifled my laughter at Kiba's new weirdo roommate. I bet he's wishing he never left me at this point, no wonder this guy didn't have a roommate.

"Fuck off! Uh, no Mom I wasn't talking to you." Kiba said, continuing on with his conversation while Kankuro caused the wall to shake while yelling obscenities. Choji and I continued to play our card game, dealing in Kiba who came and sat down with us on the floor. "Can I not come to the party this weekend? I just…I don't want to talk to Grandpa all he does is complain about his back and bug me to pull his finger. I have serious work I need to catch up on, I can't do homework in detention you know?''

I snickered, Kiba was trying to get out of coming home this weekend for his Grandpa's Birthday party in order to hang out with us at the movies instead. I played my hand, frowning at all the stupid freaking face cards glaring up at me from the floor. We were playing a game called Golf, something I never knew existed in cards before Shikamaru got bored one day and searched for new games to play.

"Mom, come on. I can visit Grandpa next weekend; he seems to be in good working order so I doubt that he's going to die within the next couple of days…..no….no ma'am I'm not talking back." He shoved my shoulder for picking up a card he wanted from the deck and playing it. I flipped him off and he glared before kicking me again causing me to yelp. "Mom…please…please….please….I'm feeling overwhelmingly behind over here! Please.''

It was his turn but he didn't play, instead he listened to his Mother on the other end of the phone before smiling and shutting the phone off. "So you got off the hook huh?'' Shikamaru commented from his armchair.

"Well yeah, on the conditions that I get all A's on my progress report otherwise I'm dead." Kiba commented, throwing a nearby shoe at Shikamaru. "Get down here and play with us will you! And by the way….if you tutor me and do my homework I'll pay you about 10 dollars an hour.''

Shikamaru joined us with a long look on his face, "Kiba I could earn more than 10 dollars an hour just playing cards with those guys in the cafeteria at lunch. What makes you think I'm interested in that, do it yourself?"

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to sell that armchair." Kiba said, faking a sad tone and pointing to Shikamaru's treasure. "Where should it go? The dump? My roommate?"

Glaring, Shikamaru gave in to Kiba's blackmail and silently agreed to help Kiba with his endeavors by not saying anything and shuffling the cards. Leaving me to bring up my idea.

"Is it okay for me to invite Sasuke?" I asked, the group paused to stare at me. Movie day was sacred. It was the one day a month where we actually got to all hang out together without having to worry about curfew or homework the next day. For me to invite Sasuke was a bigger deal than throwing out Shikamaru's precious armchair.

"No way, you're not going to use movie day for one of your stupid games Naruto! As your friends, we put up with your shit all the time; it's the one day of the month where we aren't putting up with any shit simply because we don't have to! I'm not going to let you drag Sasuke around, just for your own personal entertainment on our holy day!" Kiba insisted, the others nodded along in agreement. Either way they would have to go through with a movie day at this point, they all already lied to their families about their intentions in the first place. "No Naruto.''

"That's not why I want to invite him! Honestly!" I insisted, this time being sincere. Sasuke seemed like a hard ass, if I can get him to relax I have a better chance of winning the game later on in the game.

"Okay, just to theorize with you for a second. What if we do let you invite him to the movies? How are you going to get him to come with you?" Shikamaru challenged, coming into his mob boss mode, "Better yet, you're probably going to spend most of your time working towards a goal to win your war instead of taking the time to relax from your ideas and give yourself a break. Which is really what you need to do at this point, you've been working Sasuke over on some sweet routine bit that none of us are buying for a second for a week now."

"Come on you guys!" I pleaded, "Just one movie day!"

"No!" They all insisted in unison.

"Fine! I admit it, I do have a goal in mind but it's not the kind of goal you think it is." I persisted, "it has to do with the secret in the orange journal."

That got just the attention I needed.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"It's been awhile Sasuke, how have you been?" Neji asked me from across the table; turns out we both rolled the same topic for our paper and decided to work on it together for research purposes. If he's attempting casual conversation then maybe our past doesn't matter as much as I thought it would.

"My school life has improved since coming here; if Naruto didn't exist it would be perfect." I answered, I noticed him slightly frown at the mention of Naruto's name. That's how all of Neji's expressions are; slight.

"I can see how that would possibly ruin your time here." Neji answered, pointing out a sentence in a book to use for a quote. "Do you see him around a lot?"

"He's my roommate." I answered, Neji's eyes slightly widened, "We are in the middle of some stupid war right now involving pranks. The only thing I can think to do is try and beat him at his own game and hope that brings him down."

"Transfer rooms right now." Neji commented quickly, apparently still focused on the whole idea of my roommate being Naruto. "Transfer and forget all about him, put an end to the war even if it means quitting and just give it all up."

"What are you talking about?" Neji was the last person I ever thought would suggest something like quitting.

"You don't know anything do you?" Neji asked me, "Haven't you read the journal of his on the internet?"

"No, but I did post it." I answered, Neji stood up shoving books into his bag and mine. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get you out of that room right _now_." Neji commanded, slightly raising his voice. I don't like being told what to do, but on the other hand I've never seen him like this.

"Neji" I grabbed his bag from his hand and set it on the table, I knew he would have a laptop on him. "Show me what the journal says."

* * *

**Just out of curiosity, what deep dark secret do you think was revealed to everyone?**


End file.
